


Puppy Love

by Daphnean



Series: Soo Saptember [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pet Adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Jongin and Kyungsoo can finally adopt a dog.





	Puppy Love

For the first time since becoming an instructor, Jongin ended his class early. He helped a couple of the students get their bags from their cubbies, smiling and acknowledging parents as they arrived to take their little ballerinas or ballerinos home. The moment the door closed behind the stragglers, Jongin had his own bag over his shoulder, checking himself out in the mirror one last time before he stepped out into the hall.

Sehun was ushering his own students into his practice room, pausing his greetings to give Jongin a knowing look. “Today’s the day, yeah? You don’t look excited at all.”

Jongin picked up on his sarcasm, but his smile didn’t fade for even a moment. “Don’t be jealous, Sehunnie.”

“Pet all of them twice for me.” Sehun caught him before he could pass, ruffling his hair before wrinkling his nose in disgust. “You sweat so much.”

Laughing, Jongin wriggled out of his embrace. “No time for a shower. Besides, I’ll be getting covered in dog fur by the end of the day anyways.”

Sehun gave him a smack on the butt, sending him on his way. “Tell hyung I said hi.”

“I will!” Jongin called back as he rounded to the entrance of the studio. To his delight, he could already see Kyungsoo’s car out front, his boyfriend leaning against the side. He’d smartly dressed down as well, in a pair of soft gray sweats and a white tee.

Jongin barely gave him time to acknowledge he’d exited the building before he pulled the older man into a tight hug, leaning down to nuzzle into his neck. “Hi hyung.”

Kyungsoo rubbed his back, laughter bubbling into his voice. “Hey, Nini. I knew you were going to be out early, so I thought I’d be prepared.”

“I’m about to cry I’m so excited, Soo.” Jongin pulled back, just enough to kiss his cheek, before stepping back entirely. “Are we headed straight to the shelter?”

Ruffling his hair, but much more prepared for the sweat, Kyungsoo nodded. “Sure. We can order pizza tonight once we get settled with our new baby.”

Even though they were well past the flattery stage of dating, Kyungsoo still took his bag, moving around to open the car door for him. Jongin indulged him with another kiss before he slipped in. “Have I told you I love you lately?”

Kyungsoo chuckled, tapping his lip. “Only three times this morning before I went to work, once at lunch, and twice by text. I’m so neglected.”

“That’s...one time less than yesterday!” Jongin feigned panic briefly, before grinning. “I’ll have to make up for it later, then.”

Once Kyungsoo was inside, Jongin barely paid attention to the streets or even the music on the radio. He’d taken a peek at a few of the pets up for adoption online, but seeing as he was a firm believer in chemistry with choosing a pet, it didn’t really give him any solid ideas. Taking Kyungsoo’s hand when he was able, he thought about what dog would suit them best. A toy breed? Maybe something like a lab or retriever?

Once they’d moved in together, about three months ago, Jongin had suggested them finally adding onto their family. Before their apartments hadn’t allowed them to have pets, so it hadn’t been something they could consider. Even once they first started living together, they both felt taking a little time to settle before adopting made a lot of sense.

Kyungsoo always made silences feel comfortable, maybe thanks to his fresh laundry sort of warmth that Jongin liked to leech off of. Today was no different, occasionally he’d glance over at Jongin with a bright smile, before turning back to watch the road. “It’s on the right.”

Like he was a puppy himself, Jongin sat up straighter, his metaphorical tail wagging as he shifted in the seat. “Oh my God. Hyung, we’re getting a dog.”

Laughing, Kyungsoo brought his hand to his lips for a kiss. “We are. You’re too precious.”

Once inside, Jongin could hear the dogs all barking about, see one in a visitation rooms with a prospective family. There was someone at the front desk, a friendly looking man with a dimple when he smiled. “Ah, are you Jongin and Kyungsoo? The ones who called last week?”

“That’s us.” Kyungsoo linked their fingers. “We good to go back and look?”

The man, his nametag read Yixing, nodded and gave a thumb’s up. “Go right on ahead and check them out. Come back up once you have a couple options you’d like to meet and I’ll get you a room with them.”

Jongin flashed his brightest smile, before he let Kyungsoo lead them back. “Thank you!”

The first step back towards the holding pens was a little daunting. There were so many dogs all barking and vying for their attention. Jongin was glad for his boyfriend’s grounding touch. Were he weaker, he’d be spinning around like a kid in a candy store. “How many dogs can we adopt at the apartment, hyung?”

“Just one.” Kyungsoo squeezed his hand. “Besides, we don’t want to spread ourselves too thin. More dogs means less of our attention.”

Conceding to that point, Jongin just started at the cage nearest to them. “We can do one walk around and then discuss our favorites?”

“Works for me.” Kyungsoo stayed close as they began to walk.

It took a great deal of restraint for Jongin to not stop at each cage, but he tried his best to just take in each animal and think of their needs. The dog likely wouldn’t be home alone often, as the two had slightly contrasting shifts, so they didn’t have to worry about that. Chanyeol and Baekhyun both had puppies they could socialize with and also were extra hands to watch them if they decided to go out of town. While Jongin liked the idea of a more energetic dog, in theory, he also knew their apartment didn’t have a yard and that the both of them were not necessarily fit for a more active breed.

Jongin was surprised he was able to narrow his choices down to four, out of the plethora of options at the shelter. When they made their round back to the first cage, he turned to Kyungsoo expectantly.

“Well.” Kyungsoo ran his free hand through his hair. “I have two I really liked.”

“Just two.” Jongin was impressed. “I narrowed it down to four, but it was originally like...twelve.”

Chuckling, Kyungsoo shook his head, smile fond. “I’m not even surprised. Time to see if we have any in common. I liked Marshmallow and Clue.”

“I loved Clue.” Jongin thought the little dachshund was darling, bright eyed and eager tail wagging her whole body as they passed. “My other favorites were Pebbles, Sunny, and Angel.”

Kyungsoo’s brows met as he thought back on the dogs. “Sunny’s the Corgi mix, right? She almost made my list too. Want to see those two?”

Jongin squeezed his hand. “Yes and yes.”

Yixing was a delight, helping them into one of the private rooms full of toys and a couple of chairs. Jongin was too antsy to sit, but Kyungsoo took one.

Sunny was first, Yixing letting her off of the leash once she was fully into the room. “She’s a doll really. She’s a Borgi; Border Collie and Corgi mix. I’ll give you some time to get to know her.”

Jongin was on his knees in an instant, laughing as the little dog greeted him with kisses, whole body vibrating with energy as she pawed at his chest. Making a choice seemed like such a daunting task already. “Hello beautiful.”

Kyungsoo had moved to sit on the floor instead, Sunny rushing over to share some kisses with him as well. Jongin’s heart squeezed tight in his chest when Kyungsoo kissed the top of her head. “Hello. You’re such a pretty girl.”

Torn between them both, Sunny dashed between them, only getting distracted once Jongin took a tennis ball out. She was at the ready immediately, only giving one sharp bark before racing after the ball as it was thrown.

“What a good girl.” Kyungsoo praised her, taking the ball as he brought it to him instead of Jongin.

Time passed so quickly, Yixing already at the door with Clue. Not bothered, Sunny rushed over, giving the new dog a sniff. The employeer switched out the leash with practiced ease, so that they could have a turn with Clue.

“She’s a sweetheart too. She’ll plant herself on the nearest lap once playtimes over. Wherever you are, she wants to be.” Yixing smiled before exiting once again.

Clue’s tail wagged just as much as Sunny’s, but her pace was a little slower. Rather than immediately rush them with kisses, she started with sniffing. Kyungsoo was closer, so she climbed into his crossed legs, licking up at his chin.

“Well hello to you too, darling.” Kyungsoo leaned down to brush their noses. “Aren’t you sweeter than sugar?”

Jongin reached over to let her sniff and lick his fingers. “Aww. You want to play too.”

Play perked her and the little black pup was wriggling out of Kyungsoo’s lap as soon as she saw the tennis ball in Jongin’s hand. She nearly toppled over in her efforts to get the ball, but she managed, trotting proudly back over to him with the ball in her mouth.

This time when Yixing came back, he closed the door behind him. “Want me to get anyone else out?”

Jongin looked to Kyungsoo.

“Maybe just give us some time to discuss the two we’ve seen already?” Kyungsoo was petting Clue, having squarely returned back to his lap.

Yixing plucked the pup up, smiling once more. “Of course. Just come find me when you’re ready.”

When the attendant left, Jongin sighed and flopped his head into Kyungsoo’s lap. “Oh God. I want all of them, Soo.”

“That didn’t help you?” Kyungsoo’s fingers found his hair. “If I’m being objective, I think Clue is much more our style...but Sunny was so endearing.”

Jongin closed his eyes. “I...I think if I see any more I’ll just admit defeat and buy us another apartment just for more dogs.”

“Honey, I love you, but neither of us could afford that.” Kyungsoo teased, tapping his cheek. “Since you’re the torn one, you choose.”

Jongin looked up at his boyfriend. “I don’t think there’s a doubt about it...Clue’s our puppy.”

“Be prepared for Joonmyun to make “Get a Clue” jokes for the next decade.” Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss his forehead.

Even with that information in mind, Jongin could only smile as he sat up. “Worth it. So, so worth it. Do we go tell him?”

“Let’s.” Kyungsoo stood and offered him a hand.

Yixing seemed prepared for their answer, as he hadn’t put Clue back in her cage. She was in his lap, tongue lolling as they approached. “I’ve been doing this for a while and had a feeling.”

Once the man handed her over, Jongin cradled her in his arms, letting her pepper his face with kisses. “Hyung, can you do the paperwork?”

Kyungsoo leaned over to press a kiss to the top of her head, then one to Jongin’s cheek. “Of course, baby.”

By the time they were headed out into the car, Kyungsoo laden down with some supplies to hold them over till they could go puppy shopping, Jongin was sure his heart had been stolen by the little dog. “Hyung. Soo, I’m...”

In the car, Clue settled in his lap, Jongin felt the emotions rising to the surface. He was always far softer than anyone realized, besides his boyfriend. His voice was thick and he looked down, the daschund sensing his distress and whining softly, moving up to lick his cheeks and chin.

Kyungsoo hadn’t started the car, moving to lean against him. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay...today’s been a lot. But we found Clue and we’re going to take her home. Tomorrow we get to go out and spoil her rotten. Tonight we get to settle in, show her around, and you can make an instagram post about her.”

Jongin moved to kiss his boyfriend’s hair. “Thank you, Soo. I...I guess this makes us a family.”

“We always were one.” Kyungsoo sighed, staying close. “But this is far better.”

**Author's Note:**

> And the other KaiSoo for the Saptember is complete! I can’t believe there are so few days left! I’m so excited to complete a second month long challenge, but also a little sad. This fic was just so soft. This might be the most sappy fic so far, but I think every new fic tends to be that right after I write it.
> 
> Also, I thought I’d ask before I forget (like I have for days), would you guys like for me to get a twitter? I notice a lot of my fellow fanfic writers use it these days and I had one person ask about it. I’m not the best at social media, besides my tumblr, but I thought I could try if there was enough interest.
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
